familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Daniel Carpenter Bacon (1787-1856)/immigrant ancestors
Early New England Immigrant ancestors of Daniel Carpenter Bacon (1787-1856) and Desire Taylor Gorham (1793-1843). Another Boston Brahmin ancestry tree project - See also Bacon Family of Boston. Great Great Grandparents of Daniel Bacon Bacon Family Line Marston Family Line Jenkins Family Line Howland / Crocker Family Line # John Howland (1626-1704): ( DCBacon6, RJenkins5, RHowland4, JHowland3, IHowland2, JHowland1) - Son of Mayflower pilgrims John Howland (1592-1672) and Elizabeth Tilley (1607-1687). # Mary Lee (1630-1693): (DCBacon6, RJenkins5, RHowland4, JHowland3, IHowland2, MLee1) - Daughter of English immigrants. # Edward Taylor (1643-1704): (DCBacon6, RJenkins5, RHowland4, JHowland3, ATaylor2, ETaylor1) - # Mary Merrill (1643-1701): (DCBacon6, RJenkins5, RHowland4, JHowland3, ATaylor2, MMErrill1) - # Job Crocker (1644-1719): (DCBacon6, RJenkins5, RHowland4, RCrocker3, SCrocker2, JCrocker1) - son of William Crocker (1614-1692). English immigrants and followers of Rev John Lathrop that settled the area of Barnstable MA. #'Mary Walley (1644-1676)': (DCBacon6, RJenkins5, RHowland4, RCrocker3, SCrocker2, MWalley1) - Daughter of English immigrant Thomas Walley (1617-1678). # Robert Parker (1630-1680): (DCBacon6, RJenkins5, RHowland4, RCrocker3, SParker2, RParker1) - # Patience Cobb (1642-1727) : (DCBacon6, RJenkins5, RHowland4, RCrocker3, SParker2, PCobb1) - Great Great Grandparents of Desire Gorham * Mayflower Pilgrims - Her paternal family line has no less than 3 direct ancestral links to Mayflower pilgrim John Howland (1592-1672). * European Royalty - She has two links to the Sturgis/Hinckley English immigrants * Lathrop Family - She also has two links to notable Puritan preacher John Lathrop (1584-1653). Gorham / Crocker / Howland Family Line # John Gorham (1621-1675): ( DTGorham6, EGorham5, BGorham4. JGorham3, JGorham2, JGorham1) - # Desire Howland (1625-1683): (DTGorham6, EGorham5, BGorham4, JGorham3, JGorham2, DHowland1) - daughter of Mayflower Pilgrims - John Howland (1592-1672) and Elizabeth Tilley (1607-1687). # John Otis (1622-1684): (DTGorham6, EGorham5, BGorham4, JGorham3, MOtis2, JOtis1) - English immigrant (age 13) came to America with his parents, who were farmers from Glastonbury and settled in New England. # Mary Jacob (1634-1683): (DTGorham6, EGorham5, BGorham4, JGorham3, MOtis2, MJacob1) - # John Crocker (1637-1711): (DTGorham6, EGorham5, BGorham4, PCrocker3, JCrocker2, JCrocker1)- Son of English immigrant, brother of Job Crocker (1644-1719) above making Daniel Bacon and Desire Gorham 5th cousins. # Mary Bursley (1643-1681): (DTGorham6, EGorham5, BGorham4, PCrocker3, JCrocker2, MBursley1) - # John Howland (1626-1704): (DTGorham6, EGorham5, BGorham4, PCrocker3, AHowland2, JHowland1) - another child of Mayflower Pilgrims - John Howland (1592-1672) and Elizabeth Tilley (1607-1687). # Mary Lee (1630-1693): (DTGorham6, EGorham5, BGorham4, PCrocker3, AHowland2, MLee1) - Sturgis / Hallett Family Line # Edward Sturgis (1613-1695): ( DTGorham6, EGorham5, MSturgis4, ESturgis3, ESturgis2, ESturgis1) - # Elizabeth Hinckley (1617-1691): (DTGorham6, EGorham5, MSturgis4, ESturgis3, ESturgis2, EHinkley1) - Ancestry Gateway to European Royalty - # John Gorham (1621-1675): (DTGorham6, EGorham5, MSturgis4, ESturgis3, ESturgis2, TGorham2, Gorham1) - Plymouth Colony Immigrant # Desire Howland (1625-1683): (DTGorham6, EGorham5, MSturgis4, ESturgis3, ESturgis2, TGorham2, DHowland) - Daughter of Mayflower Pilgrims. # Hallett05: (DTGorham6, EGorham5, MSturgis4, MHallett3... # Hallett06: (DTGorham6, EGorham5, MSturgis4, MHallett3... # Hallett07: (DTGorham6, EGorham5, MSturgis4, MHallett3... # Hallett08: (DTGorham6, EGorham5, MSturgis4, MHallett3... Taylor / Sturgis Family Line # TAYLOR01: ( DTGorham6, ATaylor5, WTaylor04, STaylor03, >>> # Taylor02: (DTGorham6, ATaylor5, WTaylor4, STaylor03, >>> # Taylor03: (DTGorham6, ATaylor5, WTaylor4, STaylor03, >>> # Taylor04: (DTGorham6, ATaylor5, WTaylor4, STaylor03, >>> # Edward Sturgis (1613-1695): (DTGorham6, ATaylor5, WTaylor4, SSturgis3, TSturgis2, ESturgis1) - English Settle of Yarmouth MA. # Elizabeth Hinckley (1617-1691): (DTGorham6, ATaylor5, WTaylor4, SSturgis3, TSturgis2, EHinckley1) - Ancestry Gateway to European Royalty - # Barnabus Lathrop (1636-1715): (DTGorham6, ATaylor5, WTaylor4, SSturgis3, ALathrop2, BLathrop1) - Son of notable Puritah Preacher John Lathrop (1584-1653) whose family settled in Barnstable MA. # Susanna Clark (1638-1697): (DTGorham6, ATaylor5, WTaylor4, SSturgis3, ALathrop2, SClark1) - Thatcher / Lathrop Family Line # Thatcher01 : ( DTGorham6, ATaylor5, DThatcher4. EThatcher3, JThatcher2, ..) - # Thatcher02 : (DTGorham6, ATaylor5, DThatcher4, EThatcher3, JThatcher2, ..) - # Hedge03 : (DTGorham6, ATaylor5, DThatcher4, EThatcher3, MHedge2, ..) # Hedge04 : (DTGorham6, ATaylor5, DThatcher4, EThatcher3, MHedge2, ..) # John Lathrop (1584-1653): (DTGorham6, ATaylor5, DThatcher4, PLathrop3, JLathrop2, JLathrop1) - English Immigrant Puritan preacher of Barnstable MA. # Anna Hammond (1616-1687) : (DTGorham6, ATaylor5, DThatcher4, PLathrop3, JLathrop2, AHammond) - English Immigrant # John Morton (1616-1673) : (DTGorham6, ATaylor5, DThatcher4, PLathrop3, HMorton2, ..) # Morton08 : (DTGorham6, ATaylor5, DThatcher4, PLathrop3, HMorton2, ..) Category: Ahnentafels Category: United States immigrant ancestors Category: New England immigrant ancestor trees Category: Bacon (surname)